User talk:Spydar007/Archive 11
__TOC__ Re: Deletions and protections for you Done. It's kind of sad to see your old pages go. :P By the way, I noticed that your old signature pages are still embedded on many talk pages and blog comments, so you may want to ask Penguin-Pal or Vicyorus to use their bots to do a text replacement with your current signature. -- 18:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :By that, I mean they remind me of your story and the things you created before you were inactive for so long. I understand deleting the sandbox pages, but some of the other pages were remnants of the old you. It's like erasing a portion of your history here, but if you no longer want them, I respect your decision. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ :-- 16:02, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I was just generally speaking about the "remnants of the old you" part, so maybe I should rephrase that to "remnants of the past." But yes, I appreciated what you did in the past as both an anonymous user and a regular user. It also surprised me that you even wanted your "Wall of Fame"-related pages deleted, as that was an honor you gave to others. ::-- 21:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) RE:Names in other languages Hi Spydar, It's a script i wrote a while ago. Still works pretty well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:55, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Message and Changes Hey, Spydar. Regarding the sarcastic message you posted titled "Amazing work!" on Jeserator's talk page, please present your point in a way that is not disrespectful. I am not saying that your point is invalid, so there is no reason to try to explain it to me, but all I am asking here is that you be more respectful to other users. A compromise can be reached faster when you are both communicating in a respectful manner. Also, when making large changes on the wiki that may be controversial, please use the Vote Page to propose your changes. Thanks, -- 19:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :I think Jeserator and I can both agree that your message was disrespectful. Implying that someone is a bad editor is not a good way to settle a dispute. That only discourages others from editing. Also, neither idea is right or wrong here, so there's no need to act as though yours is superior. :The Vote Page is good to use when making changes that may be controversial and require a community consensus. As an example with some of your previous edits, Fiesta|diff=1555133&oldid=1542100}} changing a template on 96 different pages or Penguin Wiki:JSON|diff=1562467&oldid=1525066}} moving a project page without consent of the author are things that you could actually communicate before doing. Communicating the change via the Vote Page, an admin's talk page, or even the page's talk page before making the change minimizes the possibility of your change being reverted. You cannot simply make a significant change before communicating it and expect everyone to be okay with it. That's not how things work. :Lastly, when you mark a page for deletion, please, do not replace the content of the page with the Delete template. Just leave the template at the top of the page. This way, it will not obstruct anyone who may be trying to read the page. :Thanks, :-- 16:26, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::No, one idea does not have to be right. You may favor one over the other, but that is just your opinion. I don't know what makes you think the Vote Page isn't designed for discussion about changes to articles, as there have been discussions there about that in the past and the page even states it is "made to hold all kinds of votes" right at the top of the page. ::Also, it is not up to you to decide what page has no right to belong in a namespace or if a page is not designed for something. You are not an admin here, so you have no authority to enforce that. By the way, notice how I purposely used the words "controversial" and "significant" when referring to changes. Never did I say you have to contact an admin for "every single change." You're exaggerating. ::As for Watatsuki, he is an admin and has the authority to do that. He also made sure to clean up the mess in the and is actively working on the page, while you left your mess for other people to clean up. ::Anyway, if there's anything you take from this, please just understand that it's good to communicate with others before making changes like the ones you've made. ::-- 21:24, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I do not wish to get involved but the codes pages are some of the most visited article on this wiki (up there with the list of pins, recent parties and events, etc) so just moving it would definitely have effects. As for what I'' moved, I was attempting to make it into a proper page, but I did not want to just do a bunch of fiddling on a mainspace article so I "adopted" it for the time being. It was a pretty "beat-up" page, so to say, and was not even truly what the page name implied, it was more or less just a list of all the names of CJ cards (which would be pointless with my proper CJ card lists) Although, I have kind of hit a dead end, so either I am just going to put the page back to how it originally was, or re-publish it unfinished, or something. :::* Watatsuki casually leaves this conversation :::–Watatsuki 21:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::You just got yourself involved. — 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 16:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) RE:Numbers Hi Spydar, Unfortunately no, bumbastika doesn't cover numbers. Though custom ones could be made based on the proportions of the letters. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:50, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Spydar007, I'm not a beta user, but I joined in 2006 under a different penguin name. By the way, I didn't really leave Club Penguin Wiki, I'll still be around, but in the meantime I simply can't edit. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)''']] 04:15, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Magazine items Hi Sypydar, I see that you're currently updating the content of magazine items. Although magazines are released periodically, their former issues are still around, and unless it's confirmed that all codes in a given issue have expired, i think you shouldn't add an eding date. You're not the ony one who does this- last year it's been done at least twice and then reverted for the same reason, so please keep that in mind. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:20, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ski Lodge and Lodge Attic renames Hey, Spydar. It is my understanding that we exclusively go by the names in the JSON file for rooms. As such, until the names are updated in the JSON, we should keep going by those names. Anyway, I see that we have redirects and an "also known as" in the first sentence on those pages, so that should be enough to clear any confusion meanwhile. Thanks for asking first. Have a good day, -- 17:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Colors Hey! I saw that P-P basically answered your question, but I figured I'd update you. The swf was designed to get cut-outs for the wiki, which we try always to do on black. Thus, the swf doesn't actually have the capability to change colors. I left the parameter so I wouldn't have to mess with the swf too much from the Flippr variant. Hope that makes sense! (talk) 20:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Restore April 2015 Party Okay, I have confirmed that the following line of text can be found in this mobile file. "quest_catalog_task12_description_text":"New Frozen Fever Items" I have restored the page for you. -- 18:35, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Since the comments on that blog post were bugged, let's just wait until we have more information on The Fair (like a confirmation from one of the staff or proof from one of the files). ::-- 18:53, March 26, 2015 (UTC)